Hearts Burst Into Fire
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: Since Felix is getting more popular on YouTube, he hasn't been able to spend quality time with his friend Cry... until now. PewDieCry. Slash. Sort of inspired by the song Hearts Burst Into Fire by Bullet For My Valentine. Rating might bump up in later chapters.
1. Ticket

**~Felix's POV~**

I sat in front of my computer desk, staring blankly at my desktop monitor. I had just finished loading a video to YouTube for my bros to watch and enjoy. A small smile found its way to my lips. I always liked making my bros happy. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside whenever I'd read a positive comment. It didn't matter that I was living by myself with no friends in real life or a spouse to comfort me. Well, maybe it did matter. It was very lonely here, but my bros are what keeps me alive and motivated to get out of bed in the morning.

I opened up Skype and saw that I missed a voice call from my friend Cry. Cry, also known by his real name Ryan, is a very good friend of mine, who I met through YouTube. He's always there for me and I always try to be there for him. Since I've been getting more famous on YouTube, it's always hard to find extra time to talk to Cry.

I feel bad whenever I miss a call or a message from Cry. Whenever I open up my Skype, he's usually offline. I looked at his status and was surprised to see that he was online. I checked my clock, which read "10:00AM." I guess he was trying to pull an all-nighter, since it's about four in the morning where he lives.

_Hey, friend. What's up? : )_

I smiled at the message that randomly popped up, along with the little Skype message beep. I quickly typed my reply, telling him that I had just finished loading a video.

_Awesome. Do you have any free time? If so, want to voice chat for a while?_

Instead of typing up a reply, I immediately pressed the call button. It rang and rang as I adjusted my headset and microphone. Suddenly, the ringing stopped.

There was a voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cry," I greeted back.

"I'm surprised that you actually have some free time," Cry stated.

"I know. It's been pretty crazy lately," I said, watching people spam me with Skype messages. I immediately turned my status to "Do Not Disturb" so I wouldn't have the beeps interrupt Cry.

"I guess it would be a bad time to bring up what I was going to ask you, then," Cry sighed.

"Ask me anyway," I said, now curious as to what he was going to ask.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to take a small break and come here to Florida for a week. I'd really like to meet you in person." I could've sworn I heard him smile.

"I don't know, Cry. I'll have to think about it. I've been really busy lately," I trailed off at my last sentence, now distracted by all the Steam messages and group invites I was getting. I quickly logged out of Steam.

"I understand." Was that a hint of disappointment in his voice?

"I'll tell you as soon as I have some free time, though," I quickly reassured him. "But right now, I need to get off. I need to shop for groceries. I have no food in the house and I'm really hungry," I laughed at the last sentence.

I heard Cry let out a little chuckle. "Alright, go ahead and go to the store. I'll message you later, I guess."

"Talk to you later, man," I said, hovering my mouse over the "End Call" button.

"Bye."

I clicked "End Call" and sat up. I grabbed my keys and opened my front door to leave, only to realize that I was only in my t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

**~Cry's POV~**

After Felix hung up, I leaned back in my computer chair and let out a long sigh. I really missed the friendship he and I had. Last year, we were so close and now it's like we're strangers. I really hoped he would have time to come down here for a week.

I got out of my computer chair and lazily walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl and began to fix myself a bowl of cereal. Once I was finished, I brought it to my computer and began to eat my cereal. I opened up a new tab in my internet browser and went to google. I quickly typed in "PewDieCry Fanfiction."

I was madly in love with Felix, but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't ruin the small piece of our friendship we had left. I cared about him more than I care about getting my feelings out. Plus, he was straight. The last time we spoke, he told me he was talking to this girl Marzia and he seemed to really like her.

I let out a frustrated groan at the thought of Felix with Marzia. It would break my heart if the love of my life was dating someone else. He and I already barely had a friendship anymore. She would just break us apart even more.

I clicked on a "PewDieCry" fanfic and began reading it. I smiled, seeing that the story was in my point of view. It was easier for me to read it that way. After reading the first chapter, I noticed that the person hadn't updated it anymore since last month. I decided to post an anonymous review.

_Hey, I really like this story! I hope you continue it soon : )_

I clicked "Post Review" and bookmarked the page before exiting out. Maybe one day Pewds and I could have a relationship like in these amazing stories.

**~Felix's POV~**

I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen, placing my groceries on the table. I pulled out my phone to check my YouTube messages. I smiled when I saw a message from Marzia. I met this girl through YouTube. Apparently, she found out about me through one of her friends. I was sort of starting to like her, but I wasn't sure just yet. I quickly replied to her message and put my phone back in my pocket. Then, I put away my groceries.

When I finished putting away my groceries, I walked over to my computer and thought to myself about my schedule for this week. I realised that all I really needed to do was make videos and that was it. I was off of work this week, but I would have to work every day for the next couple of months. This week would be the perfect week to visit Cry, but could I really just order a plane ticket right this second and just leave for Florida tomorrow morning?

I opened up google and searched for plane tickets to Florida. Apparently, I can just order a plane ticket and leave for Florida tomorrow morning. I opened up Skype and noticed that Cry was still online. I decided to send him a message explaining how I was able to go to Florida this week and how I could get on a plane as early as tomorrow morning.

_That's awesome, friend! Book the flight now and tell me what time you should arrive here so I know when to come pick you up._

I went back to the page with the airline tickets. I ordered my ticket and found out that my flight would leave at around eight in the morning. That would mean that I'd be there at nine at night, or three in the afternoon in Eastern Standard Time. Time zones are confusing. I shook away the thoughts and ordered the plane ticket. I messaged Cry, telling him the news.

_Okay, cool! I guess I'll see you around 3pm tomorrow? : )_

_Yeah. Can't wait to see you : ) I'm going to get packed and get some rest. _I typed back.

I signed out of Skype and leaned back in my chair. "That plane ticket was a lot of money…" I muttered out loud. It was about eight thousand five hundred krona, which equals to about one thousand three hundred dollars. It was worth it, though

…I hope.

**~Cry's POV~**

I couldn't believe it. Felix was actually going to be in Florida tomorrow!

"This is seriously starting to sound like those PewDieCry fanfics I read," I chuckled out loud. I looked around my apartment and saw that it was pretty messy. I guess I should clean it up before Felix gets here tomorrow.

I got out of my computer chair and began to pick up random stuff that I'd carelessly throw on the floor. As I cleaned, I started thinking about when Felix was going to be here and what we would even do. _Well, we could hang out at the mall one of the days he's here and we could do a co-op for our fans as well._

Then I began to think about how much that plane ticket cost him. This wasn't a fanfic where he could just buy a plane ticket and still have a lot of money. I hoped the plane ticket wasn't too much money. I thought about asking him how much, but decided against it. I just really hoped that it wouldn't cause him to go broke. The thought of Felix going broke made me instantly regret inviting him to stay for a week. I should have offered to pay for that ticket.

"When he gets here, I'll have to give him some money to make up for it," I muttered out loud, picking up the last piece of junk on the floor. I looked around the apartment and decided that it was clean enough for company. Then, I thought about where Felix would sleep.

_He could just sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch since there isn't an extra bed here. Or he and I could share a bed if he's comfortable with that…_

The thought of sharing a bed with Felix made my cheeks heat up. I shook away the image and sat back down at my computer chair. Maybe playing a game might help me take my mind off of those thoughts. After all, Felix is just a friend and that's all he'll ever be.

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm not going to give up my other stories (Birthday and When Games Become Reality). I just had this plot in mind and I had to get it out. I've been reading too much PewDieCry fics lol. But I have a headcannon for Cry. In his spare time, he looks up PewDieCry fanfics on google and he leaves anonymous reviews. You know that anonymous reviewer on your PewDieCry fanfic that's always fangirling over the two? It could be Cry ;)**


	2. Florida

**A/N: I'm changing to third person because it's easier to write than first person. Okay, let's go!**

* * *

It was eight in the morning and Felix was on the plane, already in the air and on his way to Florida. Felix was shaking a bit because he was really nervous to meet his friend Cry. After all, meeting someone in person who you met online is pretty nerve-racking. What if they aren't who they say they are? Well, Cry was definitely who he said he was, Felix just knew it. There's no way he could lie to Felix.

_But what if he doesn't like me? What if he kicks me out after a while because he hates me?_

Felix breathed in through my nose for a few seconds and slowly exhaled through his mouth.

_I need to calm the fuck down. I'm sure Cry wouldn't kick me out. He likes me online, so why wouldn't he like me in real life?_

Then Felix started to think about what it would be like to meet Marzia in real life. She was always talking about meeting him. She would say they could hang out, play video games, eat pizza together, and just have a good time. All of that seemed really fun to Felix, but for some reason, he just thought that doing those things seemed better when he imagined doing them with Cry.

Felix thought about Marzia as he remembered their conversations.

"_You're so cute and funny! No wonder you're getting popular on youtube!"_

"_Oh, Felix, if only we could just meet. I'm always thinking about you."_

"_You're so adorable! I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet!"_

Just like that, it finally snapped in Felix's mind.

_She likes you, dumbass!_

Felix was in shock after discovering this obvious fact. He let out a frustrated sigh and put his hands on his face. He honestly didn't know if he liked Marzia back or not. After all, they had only been talking for a few weeks – and that was just through YouTube and Facebook messages.

Then, for some reason, his mind drifted off to thinking about Cry again. He thought about how it would be to meet Cry in person. Would Cry like him still? Would everything go smoothly?

Would he still be able to afford anything after buying that plane ticket?

His apartment cost a good bit of money each month and buying that plane ticket left him with only three hundred twenty-seven krona, or roughly about fifty dollars in USD. He was going to convert that money when he got to the airport in Florida so he could buy some souvenirs. It wouldn't be enough to pay rent for next month anyways. Thank goodness he had paid for this month in advance.

Felix yawned a bit and looked at his watch, which read "8:35AM." Felix had a lot of time to kill before the plane landed in Florida. His eyes felt heavy. He had spent all night packing and worrying about meeting Cry that he didn't even fall asleep last night. Suddenly, darkness overcame Felix as he fell asleep in his chair.

"Sir, sir, please wake up. The plane has landed."

Felix moaned sleepily before opening his eyes to see one of the flight attendants tapping his shoulder.

"FAN HELVETE!" Felix screamed as he clutched his chest with his hand. The flight attendant gave him a dirty look.

"Sir, please get your bags and leave."

Felix nodded and awkwardly took off his seatbelt, his face red with embarrassment.

Once he got his things together, he stepped off of the plane and into the landing area. Felix walked into the airport building with his suitcase and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The time read "3:06PM." He turned his smartphone off of flight mode and logged into Skype, only to see that Cry was online. Felix smiled and plugged his headphones into his phone and pressed the "call" button.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"Hey, Felix, I'm almost at the airport! Where are you?"

Felix smiled at the fact that Cry was coming to pick him up. Just knowing that Cry didn't forget him and wasn't asleep at home made him happy.

"We just landed. I'm in the lobby right now," Felix stated, sitting down on one of the benches. He put his suitcase in between his legs, "I'm sitting on a bench right across from a Subway restaurant."

"Alright, I'm pulling up into the parking lot right now. I'll be there soon!" Cry exclaimed. Felix could hear Cry parking his car.

"I'll be waiting," Felix couldn't help but smile. He ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

Felix closed his eyes and sighed. He was anxious. Would he finally get to see the YouTuber's face – the "mysterious" Cry's face?

Then it suddenly hit him as he finally realized another obvious fact – he had never seen Cry's face before. Hell, he doesn't even know Cry's hair color.

Suddenly, Felix felt a heavy weight on his shoulders as something grabbed him. He let out a not-so-manly yell as he jumped up from his seat.

"FAN FITTA HELVETA!" Felix screamed and tripped over the suitcase in between his legs, making him land on the floor.

"Ha ha! You should've seen your face!" a voice cried with laughter, but it wasn't just any voice.

Felix immediately stood up and came face to face with his internet friend Cry. Cry opened his eyes after he calmed down from his laughing and Felix couldn't keep his eyes off of the man.

Cry had gorgeous, icy blue eyes – they almost looked like colored contacts, but Felix couldn't see the outline of a contact in his eye. Cry also had curly dark brown hair, which stopped where his neck and shoulders met. He had very light stubble and he wore thin-rimmed rectangular glasses. Cry's nose wasn't too small or two big – it was perfect. His lips weren't full, but weren't tiny either – they were in between.

_Those lips, though. Oh, God, I just want to…_

"Hey, dude, you okay?"

Felix snapped back to reality as he saw a hand wave in front of his face.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Felix said, moving Cry's hand out of his face.

"You were staring."

"Sorry," Felix muttered, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I'd be staring too if I had just found out what my friend's face looks like," Cry chuckled, "Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Felix smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Where should we go?"

"Well, since I know nothing about America's restaurants other than McDonalds, you can decide," Felix laughed.

"Well, we can go to my place and order pizza," Cry suggested.

"Sounds good," Felix smiled at his friend and grabbed his suitcase, "let's go."

Once they got Felix's suitcase into Cry's trunk, Felix sat in the front seat. Cry entered the driver's side and started up the car. He pulled out of the airport and Felix looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by him.

The ride was surprisingly silent. Felix just figured it was because Cry wanted him to take all the scenery in. There were so many goddamn palm trees that Felix lost count after thirty-two. Felix's mouth was hanging open at the beautiful scenery of Florida.

_Damn, I wish I could live here. This place is beautiful!_

"I know, right? That's why I don't ever want to leave Florida," Cry said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

Felix's face burned with embarrassment as he realized that he said his thoughts out loud.

"And we're here!" Cry exclaimed, parking into the parking lot of an apartment complex.

The brunet exited the car and opened up the trunk. Felix unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly opened the door of the car, stepping onto the pavement. He closed the car door and walked over to the trunk only to see Cry struggling to get Felix's suitcase out of the trunk. Felix quickly grabbed his suitcase.

"You don't need to carry that. Thank you, though," Felix gave Cry a polite smile as he put his suitcase on the ground.

"Just trying to be a good host," Cry chuckled and closed the trunk lid.

Felix and Cry walked to the staircase of the apartment and began walking on it. The walk seemed like it took forever.

_Damn, what floor does he live on? It must be hell dragging groceries up these steps. Shit, and I complain about having to drag groceries to the third floor._

Felix chuckled mentally at his last sentence as they finally reached the top floor.

"You live on the top floor?" Felix said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it has a great view. Just look," Cry pointed to the scenery below.

Felix looked below and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The sight below him was just so beautiful. There were palm trees scattered in random places, the sunlight's light was reflecting off of everything perfectly, and oh god that view of the ocean was breath-taking.

"It's so beautiful," Felix muttered.

"I know," Cry smiled and walked away from the balcony. Felix followed him.

Once they were inside the apartment, Cry picked up his house phone and began dialing the number to which Felix figured was a pizza place.

"I'm going to order the pizza now," Cry said with his hand over the microphone, "the bathroom is the door on the left in the hallway."

Cry pointed to the hallway and Felix looked that way, making a mental note of where the bathroom was.

"Thanks," Felix said before putting his suitcase down next to the couch and walking towards the bathroom.

The Swede closed the bathroom door behind him and looked into the mirror. His hair was slightly messy from his nap on the plane, so he began to quickly fix it with his hands.

"Felix!" Cry called from the small kitchen.

"What?" Felix called back.

"What do you want on the pizza?"

"Pepperoni!"

Felix could barely hear Cry placing the order on the phone. He looked back at the mirror and finished fixing his hair. He turned the light off in the bathroom and walked out, only to come face to face with Cry – and that wasn't an exaggeration.

Cry and Felix ended up head-butting each other. They both pulled back and hissed in pain.

Felix's face burned with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, bro," he muttered.

"It's fine, I just need to use the bathroom. The pizza should be here in thirty minutes," Cry muttered.

Felix nodded and walked away from his friend, who immediately closed the door of the bathroom behind him. Felix walked into the living room and sat on the couch, his face still burning.

_Fuck, I could feel his breath on my face when we head-butted._

Felix's face burned more and so did the rest of his body. Then, he groaned in annoyance once he realized he had a boner.

_Fan helvete, this isn't the time, Little Pewds!_

Felix was so thankful that he saw a fact on the internet about getting rid of a boner. All he had to do was flex a large muscle for about a minute. Felix began flexing his thigh muscles and sighed of relief as his erection slowly went away. Thank goodness for the internet.

Why was he getting an erection from being so close to his male friend, anyways? Felix definitely wasn't gay. He was so straight that he watched lesbian porn instead of straight porn because the sight of a man's penis immediately turned him off.

But what was so different about Cry? Why did being so close to him turn him on? It wasn't just a random erection, either. It was definitely brought on by Cry.

With perfect timing, Cry came into the room just as Felix's erection went away.

"So, what do you want to do while we wait for the pizza?" Cry asked, sitting next to Felix on the couch and pulling Felix away from his thoughts. Luckily, they weren't touching.

"I don't know. How about we make a co-op video for our fans?" Felix suggested. He immediately regretted the suggestion as soon as he saw Cry's face, which was full of fear.

"You won't record our faces, will you?"

"Of course not! I'd never to that to you, Cry. You're my best friend," Felix gave Cry a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," Cry gave Felix a small smile in return, "let's play Portal 2!"

"Sounds good to me!" Felix said, pulling his laptop out from his suitcase. Cry immediately went to his desktop computer and opened up his recording programs and Portal 2 while Felix did the same on his computer.

"H-h-how's it goin' bros? My name is PewDiePie!" Felix said, extending the 'Pew' in his YouTube name, "And boy, you bros will never believe where I am right now."


	3. Passion

"That was a good game," Cry said, stretching back in his computer chair at his desk.

"Yeah, it was," Felix stated, closing out of Portal 2 and ending the recording on his laptop. Then, he let out a groan. "I don't think I could eat for another week or so."

"Well, you did eat half of the pizza," Cry chuckled, shutting down his desktop computer. He looked over to the wall clock, which read "11:32PM."

"Holy shit, Pewds, look at the time."

Felix looked over to the clock and his eyes widened in surprise. Had they really been playing Portal 2 that long? _Time flies by when you're playing video games, I guess._

Before he knew it, Felix felt the couch dip beside him. He looked to his left to see Cry sitting right next to him.

"So, how's everything going with that Marzia girl you met online?"

"Good, I guess," Felix hummed, shutting down his laptop and closing it.

"You guess?"

"I mean, we're not going to be dating – at least not any time soon. I don't know, man. We've only known each other for a couple of weeks and she's already flirting with me. I mean, it's flattering and all, but it feels like it's too soon, you know?" Felix faced Cry.

"Well, why don't you just tell her, then?"

"I don't want to hurt her feelings. You know how sensitive women are."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to hit the hay," Cry said, standing up from the couch.

"Cry, you shouldn't do that. Hay abuse is not okay!" Felix joked.

Cry chuckled. "Do you want to sleep in here or my bed? I don't have a guest bedroom, so sorry about that."

"I can sleep on the couch. Go ahead and sleep in your bed."

"Are you sure?"

Felix nodded.

"Okay, but I don't want to hear any complaining about back problems tomorrow," Cry chuckled. "Night, Pewds."

"Night."

Felix watched as Cry walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Felix all alone in the living room. The Swede sighed and put his closed laptop on the ground and lay down on the couch. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it definitely didn't live up to a bed's standards. He turned his body so he was facing the backrest of the couch.

_Not even a full day away from home and I already miss Sweden._

Felix's heart sank as this thought crossed his mind. He loved being able to be in the US and spend time with Cry, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he was already getting homesick. He had always gotten homesick easily.

Felix yawned, feeling extremely drowsy like he had stayed up all night. _Probably jetlag… Fuck you, jetlag._

Felix closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep snuggled into the couch.

* * *

_WAKE UP_

_GRAB-A-BRUSH-AND-PUT-ON-A-LITTLE-MAKE-UP_

_HIDE-THE-SCARS-TO-FADE-AWAY-THE-SHAKE-UP_

_WHY'D-YOU-LEAVE-THE-KEYS-UPON-THE-TABLE_

Felix darted awake at the loud music, falling off of the couch and landing on his back. He heard loud laughter and calmed down slightly, looking up to see Cry laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face!" Cry choked on his laughter and turned off the loud music from his cell phone.

"You little shit!"

"Sorry, man," Cry chuckled and walked over to Felix, holding out his hand to help him up.

Felix accepted Cry's hand and let the American pull him back up on his feet. When he was standing, he noticed that he was rather close to Cry's face. So close in fact, that he could feel the brunet's breath on his mouth. Felix looked down at Cry's lips and then up to Cry's eyes. The icy blue orbs were slightly glossy and the atmosphere around them grew heavy. He could feel the heat coming off of Cry's face and his own face started to heat up as well.

_I wonder if I just close the space…_

Before Felix could get the chance to do that, Cry pulled away from the Swede, his face even redder now.

"S-Sorry about that, friend. Anyways, I need to go to work now. I hope you'll be okay by yourself. I'll be home at around ten tonight," Cry mumbled, looking at something to take his attention off of Felix.

"Right…" Felix said, looking away from Cry. His face felt like it was on fire.

"I uh, I have some fruits and vegetables in the fridge. You can get water from the fridge door. The phone book is in the kitchen drawer next to the sink," Cry walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing something down. "I'll give you my debit card number just in case you want to order something. I don't want you spending your money on anything since you paid for that plane ticket."

Felix didn't really know what to say in response, so he just nodded. He watched as Cry opened the front door.

"I'll see you later, bye," and with that, Cry left Felix all alone in his apartment.

The Swede sighed. What was he going to do all day by himself? It wasn't like he was in Sweden where he could just take his car out for a stroll if he was bored. Where did Cry work anyway? And what time was it?

Felix looked at the clock, which read "10:32AM."

The blond sighed again. He had a lot of time to kill before Cry came back home. He decided to lie back down on the couch, since he was pretty tired. He shut his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

When Felix woke up, he felt much more rested than he did before. He also didn't have to wake up to System of a Down blasting in his ears again, so that was a plus. The Swede sat up from his lying position and rubbed his eyes. He let out a soft yawn before looking at the clock, which read "6:49PM."

"Oh damn, I was asleep for a pretty long time," Felix mused, standing up from the couch. He stretched a little bit before his stomach let out a loud growl. "I'm pretty hungry, I guess…"

Felix walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He frowned when he saw that almost all the vegetables and fruit in the refrigerator were spoiled. _I guess we need to grocery shopping soon._

The Swede closed the refrigerator door. "Let's see if I can order some Chinese…"

Grabbing his cell phone and the phone book from the kitchen drawer, Felix began looking for a place to order Chinese food from.

It was around quarter to eleven when the front door to Cry's apartment swung open. Felix turned his attention from his laptop to the door. Cry closed the door behind him with two bags in his hands. The Swede looked closer at one of the bags and could barely make the outline of a box with glass bottles in it.

_Did Cry buy beer?_

"How was work?" Felix asked.

Cry looked over at Felix and gave him a weak smile. "It was exhausting. I bought us a little something, though." Cry took the item out of one of the bags and held it up so Felix could see.

_Yup, it's definitely beer,_ Felix thought to himself.

Cry put the case of beer down and cracked open a bottle for himself. "You want one?"

"Sure. Also, I ordered some Chinese food with your card, I hope you don't mind. You need to go grocery shopping, dude. Almost all your food is spoiled."

"Really?" Cry asked, opening up the refrigerator. "Oh shit, I guess I do need to go grocery shopping."

Cry closed the refrigerator door and grabbed an unopened beer. He opened it and walked over to Felix, handing him the unopened bottle.

"Thanks," Felix said, taking the bottle, "by the way, I ordered you some food, too. It's in the microwave."

"Sweet, thanks," Cry said, rushing to the microwave to grab his box of Chinese food. He took another swig of his beer.

Felix sipped on his own beer and resisted making a face. It tasted awful – nothing like the beer in Sweden – but it would do the job either way, so he took another sip, trying to ignore the flavor.

"Sorry I couldn't get any of the really good beer. I wanted to save a bit of money," Cry smiled sheepishly and sat down next to Felix with his box of food and his bottle of beer.

"So, where do you work?" Felix asked.

"I work at an office as a receptionist. It's really boring, but it pays well for a part time job, so I want to keep it as much as possible."

Felix nodded. His own job was pretty tedious, but he never worked as many hours as Cry seemed to work, but he made almost just as much money as Cry from his job alone – if not more. _Things are so different in America…_

Felix finished off his bottle of beer and succeeded in trying to hold the taste down. It was pretty nasty, but getting drunk right now with his friend sounded like fun, so he tolerated it.

"Do you want another beer? I bought two different kinds, so if that one didn't taste good, you can try the other."

Felix nodded and sat up from the couch. He threw the empty beer bottle away and cracked open a new one from the other case. As he gulped it down, he realized that it wasn't that bad, so he finished off the bottle in a series of large gulps.

"Whoa, be careful with your alcohol, friend," Cry chuckled.

"I've been drinking for years, I can handle my alcohol," Felix said, slightly slurring his last word.

"Whatever you say," Cry laughed slightly at Felix's slight slur.

Felix's face heated up.

"Have as much beer as you want, man."

"Thanks," Felix hummed and opened up a new bottle of beer. He chugged it down pretty easily. His head began to feel a little fuzzy as he felt the buzz starting to kick in.

_This is going to be a long night._

The two boys ended up playing Left 4 Dead 2 on Cry's Xbox and still drinking beer. Felix was drinking his fifth beer while Cry was on his fourth. Cry was starting to get pretty buzzed, but Felix was pretty much stepping into wasted territory.

"Not fair!" Felix pouted. He had just been killed by a horde of zombies.

"Well, it's your fault for shooting that car," Cry smiled at the Swede.

"They need to fix the lights in the car, then. I could barely see them."

"Pewds, I can see the lights in the car just fine and I have to wear glasses. It's just because you're drunk," Cry chuckled.

"I am not drunk!" Felix said, waving his hands around.

"Okay, then, let's do a sobriety test. Stand up," Cry said, standing up.

Felix put the controller down onto the couch and slowly stood up. Cry moved the coffee table a bit to give Felix a bit of room.

"Okay, now try to walk in a straight like from here to there," Cry pointed to the door of his bedroom.

"Psssh, that's easy! Watch a pro!" Felix smiled, straightening his posture. He began to take small steps, actually managing to keep steady.

"You're doing well, surprisingly," Cry said, amazed. He stood in front of his doorframe.

"I told you I wasn't drunk," Felix slurred slightly, looking up at Cry.

"You still haven't finished the test."

Felix sighed and began walking again. He was almost at Cry's door – he was going to make it!

…that was until he tripped over nothing and stumbled down.

"Felix!" Cry exclaimed, moving down to catch Felix before he fell on the ground. "Fuck!"

With that, the two boys fell to the ground with Felix on top of Cry, moaning in pain. The Swede lifted his head, his chin resting on Cry's. Cry looked up at Felix, his face instantly heating up. Felix began to blush as well, realizing just how close their faces were – just like earlier this morning.

The blond looked into Cry's eyes again and noticed that they had that glossy look like they did this morning. His eyes kept travelling to the brunet's lips and back to his eyes and then back to his lips – and he noticed that Cry's eyes were doing the same thing with him.

Cry was the one to make the first move, instantly diving right in and kissing the Swede roughly. Felix's eyes widened in surprise as he sobered up quite easily from the kiss. Soon, his eyes fluttered shut as he scooted up to deepen the kiss. The brunet moaned in the kiss and held the now sober blond close to him, wrapping his arms around Felix's waist.

Felix responded to this by holding Cry's face in his hands. His tongue slowly slipped out of his mouth and traced along Cry's lower lip, begging for entrance. Cry gladly gave him access and let Felix's tongue explore his mouth. The Swede noticed that Cry's mouth tasted like beer and fried rice. Now whenever he would taste beer or fried rice, he would probably think about Cry and this very moment with the sweet brunet.

Taking Felix by surprise, Cry pulled Felix's tongue all the way in his mouth and began to gently suck on it. Felix moaned with pleasure and ran his hands from Cry's face, down to his neck, and finally at his stomach with his thumbs underneath the brunet's shirt. The Swede could feel the American shiver underneath him from the touch. Felix could feel his member already twitching in excitement.

Cry moved away from the kiss and began to trail small kisses up and down Felix's neck. Felix gasped sharply as he felt Cry nibble on a very sensitive spot on his neck. That action made Felix completely break down and melt into the American's arms.

"Oh fuck, Cry," Felix breathed, gripping onto the brunet's shirt, "I want you so bad."

"M-Me too," Cry mumbled against Felix's warm neck, blowing air onto it.

Felix moaned and blushed from both excitement and embarrassment. When was he so sensitive all of a sudden?

"Do you have… hnn! Protection?" Felix tried desperately to form words while Cry was nibbling on his neck again.

The American pulled back. "No, I don't keep condoms or lube around…"

"Fuck… we need to get some at the store."

"The stores around here are closed, Felix. It's almost three in the morning."

Felix sat up to look at the clock, but stopped and moaned loudly when the movement caused their bulges to rub against each other.

"Fuck… okay, first thing in the morning," Felix stated, shakily getting off of Cry. He put out his hand and helped Cry to his feet.

Cry nodded in agreement and stood up with Felix's help. He pulled the Swede in for another kiss. Felix reluctantly pushed away from the kiss.

"Not yet, wait until the morning or I won't be able to control myself," Felix breathed.

Cry nodded, looking into Felix's glazed over, lust-filled blue eyes.

"Night, Cry," Felix hummed, moving away from Cry and walking over to lie down on the couch.

"Night," Cry breathed, rushing to his room.

That night, neither of them got much sleep.


	4. Fanfiction

_**Beep beep beep.**_

_**Beep beep beep.**_

_**Beep beep bee–**_

"Shut up," Cry mumbled, slamming his palm down on the snooze button of his alarm clock.

Mumbling, the American sat up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and put them on. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that he had about thirty minutes to get ready for work.

Cry swung his legs off of the bed and landed them on the floor. He got out of his bed and began rummaging through his closet to find his work uniform. Once he found it, he walked into the living room to get to the bathroom.

He stopped his journey to the bathroom once he saw how much of a mess he and Felix made the night before. Then, his eyes glanced over at the sleeping Swede on the couch. His mouth was open and he was snoring slightly with a small trail of drool on the side of his mouth.

Cry chuckled quietly at the scene before remembering what had happened the night before. His smile quickly fell and his face suddenly became very hot. He looked away from Felix and quickly made his way into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He leaned against the door and sighed.

_I can't believe I actually got to make out with my crush last night. Wait… Cry, stop it. You're sounding like a high school girl._

Cry shook his head and began stripping so he could put on his work clothes. Once he was finished dressing, he took his hair brush on the sink and began brushing his hair.

_How am I going to be able to face Felix now? He probably thinks I'm weird now. I mean, who makes out with their best friend on the floor and only stops going further because they didn't have protection?_

Cry placed the hair brush back down and picked up his toothbrush and a bottle of toothpaste. He squeezed some toothpaste on the bristles of the toothbrush and ran it under some water before bringing the toothbrush up to his mouth to brush his teeth.

_Maybe he doesn't remember. After all, he was completely wasted.__Stop worrying so much._

Cry spit out the suds in his mouth and rinsed out the sink. He grabbed a small cloth and wiped his face of the excess suds around his mouth. He opened the door and luckily, Felix was still asleep on the couch.

_Okay, good, he's asleep. Maybe when I get home from work tonight, he'll have forgotten last night had ever happened._

Cry moved over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his keys. He looked back at the couch and then the mess in the living room. He sighed.

_I'm going to have to clean that up when I get home. At least tomorrow is my day off._

Cry walked out his apartment and locked the door behind him. He walked down the flight of stairs and over to his car and unlocked it. He opened the door and sank into the driver's seat. He sighed again and rubbed his face to help himself wake up.

Cry sat up right and adjusted his mirrors. He closed the door beside him and put on his seatbelt. Turning the key in the ignition, Cry put the car in reverse so he could get out of his driveway.

_I really hope he doesn't remember what happened last night. I won't be able to handle it if he doesn't like me back._

* * *

Meanwhile in Cry's apartment, Felix woke up with a pounding migraine.

"Fan!" The Swede cursed under his breath, gently holding his aching head.

_What happened last night? It doesn't matter – I just need to get some medicine to get rid of this awful headache._

Felix grabbed his cell phone on the coffee table in front of him and checked the time. It was 8:32AM.

The Swede mumbled and slowly got off of his couch and made his way into the kitchen. Since no one woke him up and the house was silent, he figured that he had the whole day to himself again while Cry was at work.

"Now, if I were Cry, where would I keep my medicine?" Felix mumbled quietly to himself as he looked at the kitchen cabinets above him.

"Maybe this one?" He opened a cabinet and was face to face with some pill bottles.

_Score_

Felix grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen and opened the cap, pouring two pills into his hand. He put the bottle on the counter and opened up another cabinet to find some cups and mugs. Felix grabbed a random cup and pressed it against the water dispenser. He waited until the cup was half full and pulled it back. Felix popped the pills into his mouth and took two big gulps of water.

"Hopefully those will kick in soon," Felix mumbled, setting the cup down and making his way back to the couch.

He plopped down onto the couch and closed his eyes. He grabbed the pillow underneath his head and placed it on top of his face.

"Ugh, how much did I drink last night?" he moaned.

About two hours later, Felix blinked his eyes.

_Was I asleep?_

He grabbed the pillow and took it off of his head and looked around the room. The blond grabbed his cell phone to check the time. It was 10:42AM. He put his cell phone back down and sat up from his laying position and rubbed his face.

Felix took his hands from his face and looked around the living room. It was pretty dirty.

_I guess we made a mess last night._

The Swede studied his surroundings, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Then, flashbacks popped up in his head. At first, it was an innocent setting, just Cry making him do a sobriety test. Then, it turned into a heated make out session. Felix blushed deeply from the thought.

_We actually did that?_

He shook away the thought and looked around the room again, now examining how much of a mess he and Cry made last night.

_I guess I should be a good guest and clean up after myself._

Felix stood up from the couch and began picking up the beer cans scattered across the coffee table. There were even some beer cans on the floor, but Felix managed to spot them and quickly move down to pick them up. He threw the empty cans into the trash can in the kitchen and walked back into the living room.

Felix spent the next three hours cleaning up the living room, trying to make it look spotless so Cry didn't have to clean up anything when he got off of work.

_When is he getting off of work anyway?_

Felix shrugged.

_Cry will get home when he gets home._

He was finished cleaning up the living room, so the Swede thought he would reward himself with a session of Happy Wheels.

_Maybe I should record this for the bros. I don't think I posted a video yesterday._

He decided that he was definitely going to record a session of Happy Wheels. Felix opened up his laptop and pressed the power button, only to see the "battery low" light flash on and off.

"Dammit, where's the charger?" Felix mumbled to himself, going over to his suitcase and opening it up.

After a couple minutes of rummaging through his suitcase, he realized that he forgot to bring his laptop charger with him.

"Goddammit!" Felix cursed out loud. How could he have forgotten something so important?

Then, his eyes wondered over to Cry's desktop computer.

_I wonder if he would let me use his computer… Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to just borrow it for a couple of hours._

Felix sat down in the computer chair and booted up Cry's desktop computer. When it started up, he was surprised to see that he didn't have a password set on his computer.

_Well, he does live alone. Why would he need a password?_

Felix opened up Google Chrome and was about to open up Happy Wheels when he noticed the bookmarks bar in the browser.

"Fanfictions?" Felix mumbled out loud, reading the bookmarks folder.

Curiosity got the best of Felix and he opened up the folder, only to be met with a long list of different fanfics. He clicked on a random one and the new page opened up quickly.

Felix's eyes widened when he saw what had popped up – a PewDieCry fanfic.

"Does… Does he seriously read this?" Felix asked himself out loud.

He clicked on the bookmark folder again and clicked on another link. It was another PewDieCry fanfic. Soon, he ended up clicking all of them, which were all PewDieCry fanfics.

Forgetting all about Happy Wheels, Felix closed out of Google Chrome and shut down Cry's desktop computer. He slumped back in the computer chair and put his hands on his reddening face.

"Oh my god, Cry likes me," the Swede blurted out loud.

Felix definitely had a crush on his American friend, too, but he never thought that Cry would actually like him back. He was too scared to share his feelings because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. And even though it wasn't like Cry said "Oh hey, I really like you, Felix," this was definitely not a coincidence. Cry did like him and Felix definitely liked him back.

_Well, I guess it won't ruin our friendship now. I need to confront him about this._

Felix almost jumped out of his seat when he heard a key being inserted into the lock of the front door. He quickly moved out of his seat and practically ran over to the couch, laying down on it. Just as he had made himself look like he had been sitting there for a while, he could hear the front door open and close.

"Felix, I'm back," he heard Cry say, along with footsteps walking into the living room. "Oh, you cleaned the house! Thanks, man."

Felix shot up from his laying position. "Oh hey, Cry! No problem!" he greeted, trying to sound calm.

"Are you okay, friend? You seem a little tense," Cry said hesitantly, walking over to his computer and sitting down in the chair.

"Well, I um, I found out that I didn't bring my laptop charger with me and I need to make a video for my bros," Felix admitted. "Do you think I could use your computer for just a fe–"

"No!" Cry said, almost too quickly. The brunet was blushing and had a worried expression on his face.

_He's really bad at keeping a poker face. How ironic._

"Why not?"

"Because, I uh, I have, uh–"

"You don't have to make up an excuse. I saw your fanfiction folder," Felix decided to tell Cry the truth.

Cry's face suddenly resembled a tomato and his body froze up at that sentence.

"Y_**–**_You got on my computer anyways?" The American stuttered, trying to change the subject.

_Don't turn this around on me. This is about you, _Felix thought to himself, but didn't say it out loud.

"I figured you wouldn't notice nor mind," Felix shrugged. "But we need to talk about last night."

"What about last night?"

Felix felt almost bad for Cry. He looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Cry, I know you like me. If you didn't, you wouldn't have kissed me back last night, nor would you have any of those fanfics bookmarked on your computer."

"I was a bit drunk," Cry tried to cover for himself, "and I like a good fanfic once in a while, even if it's my brOTP."

"You weren't even that drunk," Felix retorted, "and who reads smut fanfics of their brOTP? Come on, man."

Felix got up from his position on the couch and slowly walked over to Cry, who looked like he was about to have a breakdown right then and there.

"To be honest," Felix said, leaning down and putting his hands on each armrest, "I really like you, too."

Felix got up close to Cry's face. He could feel the computer chair shaking from Cry's trembling.

"I really like you a lot," Cry admitted in a whisper.

Felix smiled softly and leaned down, capturing Cry's lips in a deep kiss.


End file.
